


the young of your flock

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: and love will be your teacher [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, He’s only here for five seconds tho, Idk what that dumb general's name is so I made one up, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai is a literal dumpster fire 2k19, Wow wait there’s a tag now, Zuko is a GOOD BEAN, and a good dad, i just got excited about hating him lol, ooo AND ANOTHER ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Zuko attends a war meeting with Iroh





	the young of your flock

**Author's Note:**

> As always, it’s recommended you read this series in order. I mean you can start with this one if you want but it’s gonna be confusing. That being said, for everyone who is worried about the implications in the description: 
> 
> :))))))))))))))

“Father?" 

Iroh looked down at Zuko, surprised at seeing him standing next to him, dressed in formal robes, at the entrance to the war room. Zuko puffed out his chest, "Father, since I’m the crown Prince of the Fire Nation, I thought I should be present for these meetings."  


He needed to learn how to take care of his people now that he was next in line.  It felt like a lot of responsibility being next in line to the throne, and he wasn’t quite sure how he’d do, but he wanted to do his best (and doing his best required knowing what he was doing). 

Iroh chuckled, "Of course, Zuko. Just try not to interrupt, yes? Some of these generals take offense to the tiniest thing." 

Zuko nodded, beaming, "Yes! Of course father, I won’t bring dishonor on you!" 

Iroh smiled good-naturedly and opened the door for him, "You could never." 

Iroh declined sitting on Azulon's throne, just as he had in every meeting since his death, leaving the wall of flames unlit. His generals rose and bowed. General Qiao raised an eyebrow at Zuko's presence, lips curling upwards in clear disapproval. 

Iroh nodded and the meeting began. 

Zuko for his part, was most attentive. His small brows furrowed as he watched interactions and the plans being proposed. A good deal of it was awfully boring stuff, things that made Iroh want to leave the room and go brew a good cup of tea, but Zuko remained vigilant. 

After a good half hour, General Qiao stood and proposed the most ridiculous plan that Iroh had ever heard. Sending their newest recruits to be slaughtered by the earth kingdom as a mere distraction? Iroh opened his mouth to object but Zuko, dear honorable,  _hotheaded_ , noble,  _foolish_ Zuko, opened his mouth and objected. 

Strongly. 

Qiao's brows lowered in outrage and Iroh stood quickly, beating him to what was probably a challenge to an Agni Kai, thundering for show, "_Prince Zuko!_" 

Zuko shrunk backwards, face pale. 

Iroh hadn’t meant it to come out that sharp, the prince was perfectly right, but General Qiao would not tolerate such a blow to his pride, "Apologize at once!" 

Zuko stuttered out an apology, and bowed low. 

Qiao smirked and accepted it with a mere, "It’s no matter."  


The lack of title was clearly meant to be disrespectful.

Zuko didn’t catch it. 

Iroh did. 

His eyes narrowed and he addressed the room, "I had an ulterior motive for calling this meeting. I’m ordering you all to surrender. No more advancements, no more troop deployments. I want all activity to cease for the time being." 

Everyone gaped. 

General Qiao looked as if someone had struck him across the face.

Iroh's grin was shark-like and for once he looked like his father and brother, for once their spitting image. Iroh may seem weak, but he was still the Dragon of the West and he was fierce in his protectiveness. 

Zuko's eyes were wide.  His mishap completely forgotten (just as Iroh had intended) in light of this monumental proclamation. 

"But- but m'lord- surrender? We nearly have Ba Sing Se. Omashu will soon fall! We are so close to total victory-!” 

Iroh snapped, "Even the lionmoose knows when to stop its attack, General. We will cease all combat and retreat to our borders. We will surrender, we will withdraw from the earth kingdom and water tribes, and we will evacuate the colonies. This war has gone on long enough. There  _will_ be peace." 

The room was stunned into silence. 

* * *

Zuko followed his father out much  _much_ later, after the generals had found their voices and launched a long drawn out debate. Iroh had won a few to his side, however, there were quite a number of unhappy men of power, and that was never a good thing. 

Zuko seemed to be thinking deeply about something. 

Iroh sighed, "I’m sorry for yelling at you in the war room, Prince Zuko. That was uncalled for." 

Zuko's eyes widened, "What? No, I- I’m sorry father, I spoke out when you told me not too- I disobeyed you and I deserved far worse-“ 

Iroh stopped him, "No, General Qiao's plan was vicious and heartless. You merely objected before I could. I only made you apologize because I wanted to prevent some ridiculous challenge. He probably would’ve insisted on an Agni Kai otherwise." 

Zuko nodded, returning to stare at the distance thoughtfully. 

Iroh asked, "But I see that something else is troubling you." 

Zuko sighed, "Well, the- the surrender?" 

"What about it?" 

"I don’t know if I..." Zuko finished very meekly, words almost too quiet for him to hear, "I don’t know if I think it’s right."

Iroh paused, curious, "Why not, Zuko?"

Zuko seemed earnest, "I do think we should stop the war. But I don’t think we should get rid of the colonies." He hummed, "In my history books I read that there are some colonies that have been around for a hundred years! That’s a really long time, father. Whole generations! I don’t think they’ll want to move." 

Zuko put his hands on his hips, so very small, "Our first duty is to the Fire Nation and the- the prosperity," he stumbled on that word, clearly having been practicing this little speech in the war room, "Of her peoples. And making everyone leave behind their homes to come back here doesn't seem right." 

Iroh's eyes softened, "You make a good point, Zuko. I’ll bring it up with the Generals, once they have all calmed down." 

Zuko beamed and bowed, "Of course, thank you father."

Iroh took his hand, "Now, that was a very long and very tiring meeting. How about some tea and pai sho?" 

Zuko tapped his chin, "Tea? Yes. Pai sho... no. You’ll have to rope someone else into that torture you call a game." 

Iroh laughed. 

* * *

Ozai breathed in, candle flame flickering with each inhale and exhale. 

A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Ozai sighed, lips curling with annoyance as he murmured, "Come in." 

He recognized those footsteps, Ozai turned, face dark against the flame behind him, "General Qiao. What do you have to report?"

The general bowed low and then straightened, eyes glittering, "Your brother has made a most fatal error, m'lord." 

Ozai smiled like a snake, "My brother making a mistake was as inevitable as Agni rising in the East." 

Qiao leaned forward, Ozai listened, and in the dark, they plotted the fall of the great Fire Lord Iroh. At Agni's rising, like rats they scuttled back into their holes at the first sign of light, to await the right moment to strike. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll really think Iroh is gonna let Zuko get his face burned off for interrupting a meeting? Smh


End file.
